Interesting Facts You Ought To Know
by Asphodel Chestnut
Summary: 50 interesting facts you ought to know about the next generation Weasley/Potter children, starting with Victoire and ending with Hugo. Not in any particular order. Ted/Vic. Rose/Scorpius. Al/OC, James/OC, Molly/Lorcan and many more pairings. Just a fun little story idea I had. Chapter 7: Fred Weasley II. Updated weekly.
1. Victoire Weasley

**Chapter 1: Victoire Weasley**

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley is the daughter of Fleur Delacour-Weasley and Bill Weasley. She has two younger siblings - Dominique, who's two years below her at school, and Louis, who only just started Hogwarts this fall.

* * *

50. Victoire loved her name, as it was unique, and it meant 'Victory' in english.

49. Fleur chose the middle name "Gabrielle" after her little sister, and therefore Victoire Gabrielle Weasley was born.

48. Victoire loved it when her mother spoke fluent french, and begged her to teach her the language when she was 5. She used it most of the time to call Dominique "godiche", which meant dumb in english.

47. When Victoire, Molly, and Rosie were fifteen, it was Vic's idea to have a muggle disney movie marathon, and from that point onwards her favourite movie has always been The Lion King.

46. Victoire's hair was red, curly and bushy.

45. She didn't have to try hard to be fashionable.

44. She never left the house without her muggle iPhone, which she received as a 16th birthday gift from her Aunt Hermione.

43. Victoire's first boyfriend was somebody with the name Ricky Jones, but she caught him cheating on her with Dominique on the day of their one year anniversary. Luckily Vic was a Hufflepuff, and she forgave her little sister's mistake.

42. For her fifth birthday, her Aunt Hermione gave her a muggle classic book called "Lord of the Flies", it's been her favourite ever since.

41. Vic loved the knitted sweaters her Grandmother Molly sent for her every Christmas and birthday.

40. Vic was the eldest Weasley kid in the family. She had wisdom beyond her years, just like her Aunt Hermione.

39. Victoire only ever let Dominique, Louis and Teddy call her Tori.

38. Vic was outgoing, courageous, and kind.

37. Victoire was always complimenting the other Weasley girls on their clothes, hair and natural beauty, being a feminist, she started a fundraising day called "Natural is Beautiful" and advertised it all over Hogwarts, where every girl wasn't aloud to wear make up for a whole day. It became so popular, that it somehow got on to the muggle news (with help from her Aunt Hermione and Grandpa Weasley, of course) and was made an internationally recognised day for their kind and muggles. Vic's mother couldn't have been more proud of her.

36. Vic's first friend was a girl named Ariel Smith, and the two have been best friends ever since they met on their first day of school.

35. After she finished with Hogwarts, Victoire went on to a fashion school in the muggle world to become a designer and have her own company. Let's just say she became successful and every girl in her family wore at least one item of her designs.

34. Ever since she was little, Victoire loved helping her Grandmother Weasley in the garden.

33. Vic loved muggle olympics.

32. She was the only girl in her whole family to not play Quidditch. Everybody thought that she didn't like it when her outfit got all wrinkled, but the truth was she was afraid of heights, and hadn't told anybody about it. Not even Dominique, Ted or Louis knew.

31. Vic's first pet was a cat named Annabelle. She chose that name because her mother had a very dear friend called Anna, who unfortunately passed away due to natural causes.

30. Vic was always a daddy's girl.

29. Even though she loved fashion, she hated dresses.

28. She kissed Ted once as a dare from her cousin Fred, but that didn't change the fact that Teddy was her protective older brother.

27. Vic nearly died of a car accident when she was five. Uncle Harry hadn't driven a car since.

26. Vic loved to prank people.

25. When she was seven, Victoire got her hair cut for the first time. She cried about it for ages afterwards, as she liked it long.

24. Her favourite cousins were Molly, Rosie and Lucy. They were like sisters, and never did anything without the other.

23. Vic loved to travel. Her favourite place was Italy.

22. When any of her cousins were upset about something, she would always be there as a shoulder to cry on.

21. When she finished at Hogwarts, Dominique, Molly, Rosie and Lucy all went with her on a tour of Europe for three months.

20. Victoire was protective of Dominique, because she looked and acted like their mother.

19. When she was thirteen, Victoire had a secret crush on her 'cousin' Teddy. She never told anybody about it.

18. Victoire's favourite food was pasta. Especially the kind her mother made.

17. Everybody thought Victoire would get pregnant at 16, because of her looks - but no boy would ever fancy her, not with Teddy around at least.

16. Victoire's first job was at a florist in Diagon Alley - owned by her best friend's mother, when she was sixteen.

15. Vic begged her Aunt Hermione to teach her how to drive. She was the only Weasley/Potter kid who could drive a car and apparate. It was a great advantage.

14. Since her mother was a half Veela, she was what most people would consider to be "attractive" to most people.

13. Vic was always waiting for her prince. It wasn't until New Year's Eve - her eighteenth birthday, that Ted had always and will be there for her, when they shared their first kiss at midnight New Year's Day.

12. Victoire's favourite colours were blue and red.

11. When Vic moved out, she shared an apartment with Lucy and Rosie for two years.

10. Victoire always loved her Uncle Harry. He was her favourite.

9. Even though she was outgoing and courageous, she was also incredibly shy and hated being the center of attention. The only person who understood her was Teddy.

8. Victoire was always jealous of how close her cousin Rosie was with her mother, that is - until her Aunt Hermione got her into reading.

7. Her favourite muggle cartoon was the Simpsons, thanks to her Aunt Hermione.

6. She loved her music.

5. Victoire was secretly religious.

4. Anybody who insulted her family, got a serious bat bogey hex from Victoire. Her Aunt Ginny couldn't have been more proud.

3. Victoire always brought a book to a Quidditch match.

2. She passed her O. and N.E. with flying colours, thanks to her cousin Rosie.

1. Victoire had seven daughters and two sons with her husband Teddy. Each of their names were completely different, as was their personalities, which was what made them the most unique Weasley kids.

* * *

**A/N: What was your favourite fact about Victoire? Personally, I liked number 31. I just picture Victoire as that kind of person. What interesting facts do you want to see about Molly in the next chapter? First come, first served! Either leave a review or PM me. I don't bite! **


	2. Lily Luna Potter

**Chapter 2: Lily Potter**

Lily Luna Potter is the youngest Potter child and little sister to two older brothers, James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter, who were both extremely protective of her. Her parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter. They cherish their only daughter dearly.

* * *

50. On Lily's seventh birthday, she received a handsome barn owl and she decided to call him Sirius, because the owl always looked so serious, as she stated. That was the only time Harry had ever cried in a while.

49. Lily's favourite colour was pink and nothing else.

48. She loved it when they visited Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur at their Shell Cottage, because she absolutely adored going through Victoire's clothes and playing dress-ups with Dominique.

47. Lily pulled her first prank on James when he was 12, and succeeded. James got all teary-eyed and said he'd never been more proud to have her as a little sister. That is, until she got sorted into Gryffindor a few years later.

46. Lily loved Diagon Alley.

45. Her favourite uncle was her Uncle Ron, who could make anybody laugh even on the darkest of days.

44. When it was raining, she would pick out a good book and sit outside undercover and read for hours on end. Sometimes Ginny would have to come all the way outside holding an umbrella, calling her name, and she still wouldn't respond.

43. Lily performed her first patronus charm at the age of 13.

42. Her patronus was a stag.

41. Lily's first word was "Quidditch", thanks to James. Ginny didn't know whether or not to be mad at him.

40. Lily loved muggle music, and secretly had an entire collection of CD's and a player in her room, and would play them while her family was out.

39. Lily wished she had a younger brother or sister.

38. Her best friend was Lysander Scamander. He was the best friend she ever had, and it stayed that way even when they dated separate people.

37. Lily hated the idea of having children, until she saw Vic and Teddy's first baby girl, and since then all Lily could think about was having a little girl of her own one day.

36. She and Albus often fought a lot. Mainly because of her wrong choice of boyfriends.

35. Lily loved attention. That was why she was a Gryffindor.

34. One summer after her fourth year at school, Lily read about a muggle amusement park and she _begged_ her parents to let her and the kids go. Her father said no, but in the end Ginny let them go. It was the best summer of her life.

33. Lily was a hard-working kind of girl when it came to school. She always got perfect grades in everything.

32. Her long-term enemy was Scorpius Malfoy's little brother, Marcus. He was stuck up and arrogant.

31. Lily loved the quote her father told her, "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends." It was what kept her going through some rough times at school during her third year.

30. Lily was in the same year at Hogwarts as Dudley Dursley's daughter, Rose Lily Dursley. They were best friends.

29. Lily cried whenever she was scared or frightened, and James would always be there to comfort her.

28. She loved her house. Living in the country made her feel like she was the only person in the whole world. Plus, she could see heaps of stars at night.

27. Lily's best and favourite subject was Charms.

26. Albus always chose Rose over Lily. This made her think there was something wrong with her.

25. In her seventh year, she was made Head Girl, and Marcus Malfoy was made Head Boy. They started dating shortly after.

24. Lily had a short temper.

23. She had a lot of fake friends, but only a few good ones.

22. People thought Lily had stopped lying by the time sixth year came around, but she only had just gotten better at it.

21. Lily lost her virginity to Marcus half way through their sixth year, when they were trapped in the trophy room (thanks to Peeves), late at night.

20. Lily was left-handed.

19. Lily's favourite Hogwarts Ghost was the Fat Friar. He was kind to all students and was happy to give you directions if you were late for a class.

18. Lily loved Divination.

17. She was secretly jealous of how close Victoire, Molly, Rosie and Lucy all were. She wished there was somebody in the family she could be that close to.

16. At one point in her life, Lily had a secret crush on her brother James. She thought it was disgusting and never told anybody about it.

15. Everybody she knew thought Lily and Hugo were really close, but in reality, they didn't even know each other's birthdays.

14. Lily helped her Uncle George run the joke shop when she finished school, to raise money for a place of her own.

13. Marcus Malfoy proposed to Lily on her 18th birthday.

12. Lily had always dreamed of having a little girl. But when she finally got pregnant with her and Marcus' baby shortly after their marriage, she gave birth to two little identical twin boys instead.

11. She named her sons Fred and George. Marcus decided to keep the name Weasley, as it suited them better as a family, and it made him feel more part of it.

10. Lily was obsessed with hair flowers.

9. Lily opened her own pet shop in Diagon Alley, because she loved animals.

8. Lily's owl Sirius died on the death day anniversary of Harry's old owl Hedwig.

7. Like her Grandfather, Lily loved muggles. She too had a vast collection of plugs and batteries.

6. At a young age, Lily could perform all the simple spells.

5. Lily was born on the same day as her 'brother' Teddy was. They always had the best joined birthday parties.

4. Lily hated lilies.

3. Lily thought the night sky was the most beautiful thing in the world.

2. Sometimes at night, Lily would sneak up to the Astronomy tower and lay down on her back, with her hands cupped around the side of her face. She would look up and stare at the sky, it made her feel like the only person in the whole world.

1. When she was fifteen, Lily dyed her hair blonde. She loved it but everybody hated it.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said Molly in the previous chapter, but I really wanted to do Lily. So I hope you liked it. What was your favourite fact? Who would you like to see next? **


	3. Albus Severus Potter

**Chapter 3: Albus Severus Potter**

Albus Severus Potter was the middle child of Ginny Weasley-Potter and Harry Potter. He had an older brother, James Sirius and a little sister, Lily Luna Potter. James was two years older and Lily was three years younger than Albus.

* * *

50. Up until he was five, everybody called Al by his full name Albus Severus. It was only a matter of time before James came up with the nickname "Al".

49. When he was seven, Al performed his first piece of magic by accidentally dyeing his brother's hair blue.

48. Al loved the colour green.

47. His favourite cousin was Rose.

46. Albus had a tiny crush on his older cousin Dominique, who was a half-Veela, for a short period in his life. He got freaked out by it and didn't tell anybody.

45. He loved the moving staircases at Hogwarts. It was like they were taking you on an adventure and you wouldn't know where you would end up next.

44. The only person who could truly understand him was his Uncle Bill. They had a special bond.

43. Albus' first friend outside of his family was Scorpius Malfoy. They met on the train during their first year at Hogwarts and quickly became best friends.

42. He beat his brother in almost every Quidditch match.

41. Albus was the main target of James and Fred's pranks.

40. His favourite subject at school was History of Magic.

39. Like his grandfather, Albus adored muggles.

38. He loved it when his Aunt Hermione would take him and Rosie out to Muggle London.

37. Al didn't have a girlfriend until he was in his sixth year.

36. Al's favourite colour was midnight blue.

35. During his first year, Albus was bullied by some sixth year Slytherins. It took a while for his family to figure it out, but after Rosie, James and Fred were finished with them, the Slytherins couldn't walk for weeks.

34. While everybody else hated it, Al loved History of Magic. It was one of his best subjects.

33. His favourite place in the world was The Burrow.

32. Al was extremely introverted. It was particularly hard, since he came from a family of loudmouths.

31. During his sixth year, Al almost got kidnapped while he was on a Hogsmeade trip by some mysterious hooded people. Luckily Rosie was always by his side.

30. He found Victoire to be quite annoying.

29. Even though Teddy wasn't actually his brother, he was Al's favourite.

28. Since his father was Harry Potter, Al was extremely popular at Hogwarts, and a lot of girls fancied him.

27. Even though he was the spitting image of Harry, his personality was all his own.

26. Al was the one who received his father's old Firebolt for his thirteenth birthday, when he tried out for the Slytherin team and made it as Seeker.

25. Albus loved cats.

24. Hugo was Albus' closest male cousin.

23. Even though he and Rosie were best friends, they both had different interests when it came to school.

22. Al was smarter than Rose, and beat her in every test. Including Scorpius.

21. After Albus finished with school, he was the only Weasley/Potter kid who didn't choose to work in the Ministry of Magic.

20. Al's hair was a cross between jet black like Harry's, and red, like his mother's hair.

19. Albus hated going to parties.

18. He got annoyed very easily.

17. He loved to trick people, especially his brother.

16. Albus wasn't normally the type to judge.

15. His favourite book was Hogwarts: A Revised History.

14. Al wasn't so sure that he belonged in his family most of the time, mainly because they were all loud and enjoyed being the centre of attention, where he was the complete opposite.

13. Al loved dragons.

12. When he was finished with Hogwarts, he became a Curse-Breaker and worked for Gringotts like his uncle.

11. At one point after finishing school, Al became the seeker for Puddlemere United's Quidditch team.

10. He liked to draw.

9. Al would sometimes prefer to be on his own than with other people.

8. He was the only Slytherin in his family. That was what made him unique.

7. Al never hated anybody.

6. Al was very cunning.

5. He loved to sleep in.

4. Al snuck into his father's office to show Rose his time-turner.

3. Al was afraid of spiders.

2. He couldn't stand people who acted dumb on purpose.

1. Up until he was seven, Al still wet the bed. James still teased him about it every day.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far! You're awesome! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Who would you like to see next? What was your favourite fact? Remember, your feedback makes me update faster! **


	4. Rosaline Elizabeth Weasley

**Chapter 4: Rosaline Elizabeth Weasley**

Rosaline Elizabeth Weasley is the older sister of Hugo Weasley. Her parents are Hermione and Ron Weasley. She has red hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

* * *

50. Rose was one of the only children of the Weasley/Potter family to not have freckles.

49. Rose was very loyal.

48. She was the first Weasley/Potter child to be sorted into a house other than Gryffindor, which was Ravenclaw.

47. Rose was best friends with her cousin, Al Potter.

46. She was very close to her brother Hugo, they always got along well.

45. Rose was a bit troublesome when she was younger.

44. Her favourite subject was Astronomy, because she was always obsessed with planets and stars when she was younger.

43. She loved it when Ron would read her The Tales of Beedle The Bard before bedtime.

42. During her schooling years at Hogwarts, her and her cousins Roxanne, Fred and James were the notorious next generation Marauders. Their Uncle George couldn't have been more proud.

41. Rose was able to perform magic at a very young age.

40. She took great interest in Medieval Magic, a branch of forgotten magic that she had discovered on a recent trip to Romania.

39. For someone so smart, Rose could be a compulsive liar at times.

38. Her mother taught her about the saying, "if you don't have something nice to say, then don't say anything at all," she used it a lot on her cousin James.

37. She was very judgmental.

36. Rose had mostly guy friends.

35. She learnt how to speak Italian in just a year, and could speak quite fluently. This came in handy for their family vacations to Italy every two years.

34. Rose adored her mother's cat, Crookshanks, when she was little.

33. Rose loved it when Andromeda and Teddy would visit. They always made her laugh, especially Teddy with his Metamorphmagus skills.

32. Rose became chaser for her house team when she was in her second year.

31. Throughout her schooling years, it became quite obvious that she had inherited the Weasley sense of humor, and of course, the infamous fear of spiders.

30. Her favourite colour was blue.

29. Her favourite uncle was her Uncle George, because every time he visited with his two children Freddie and Roxanne, he always had his pockets stuffed with merchandise from his store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, for the kids.

28. When she finished school, Rose studied at a Muggle University to become a scientist.

27. She was the only kid in the family who didn't end up getting married in her 20's.

26. She hated Valentine's Day more than any other holiday that ever existed.

25. Rose always stayed behind at school during the Christmas holidays, mainly for the peace and quiet.

24. Rose shared her first kiss with Scorpius Malfoy during their sixth year.

23. When she was little, Rose was incredibly shy.

22. Rose only ever let her father, Hugo, James, Fred and Al call her "Rosie", it was a nickname that she both hated and loved.

21. She loved flowers.

20. Rose fell off her broom during her fifth year, breaking her arm, leg and fracturing her rib cage during a match of Quidditch against Slytherin. It took her two weeks to recover. She was so worried about all the work she had missed out on.

19. Rose could always rely on Al and Scorpius.

18. She was very secretive.

17. Rose became Prefect during her fifth year, just like her mother.

16. She always did her best in class.

15. Rose fought with Dominique a lot.

14. Since Rose was a Ravenclaw, she could be a bit of a know-it-all most of the time.

13. Like her mother, Rose always had her nose buried in a book of some sort.

12. She wasn't a talkative person.

11. She hated how she was always compared to her mother. Rose felt pressured a lot during her school years, because of the legacy her parents had left behind.

10. Rose always competed with Scorpius. In the end, he always won.

9. Rose had leukaemia once when she was little, and almost died.

8. She had her appendix removed when she was 12.

7. Rose often felt uncomfortable when she was surrounded by a lot of people.

6. She loved visiting her mother's parents, Mr and Mrs Granger, in Australia.

5. Rose never forgot anything.

4. Her first detention was in her second year, when she and James were setting up a prank, but ended up getting caught by the caretaker and Professor McGonagall.

3. Rose was the only person in her family of the next generation to not have children of her own.

2. She was a feminist.

1. Rose was the only person in her family, besides from her Uncle Harry, who could see Thestrals.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter 4. Any thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? What were your favourite facts? Who would you like to see next? Leave a review down below! Oh, and thanks to all the people who have reviewed/favourite/followed my story. It really means a lot. Until next time... **


	5. James Sirius Potter

**A/N: I'm back! I'm kind of relieved I could post up this chapter today because I have a few other stories I need to update that I haven't in a month or so... so yeah! Please enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: James Sirius Potter**

James Sirius Potter is the eldest Potter child and son of Harry and Ginny Potter. He has two younger siblings - Albus Severs and Lily Luna Potter. He has brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin with freckles.

* * *

50. James loved to prank people with his Uncle George.

49. His best friend was Fred Weasley II.

48. He received his first broomstick on his fifth birthday.

47. James taught himself to play the guitar.

46. On his 12th birthday, that was the day he made the school's Quidditch team.

45. James Potter was a Gryffindor through and through.

44. Even though most people thought he had brown hair, there was a slight shade of red to it if you looked close enough.

43. His favourite shop in Diagon Alley was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

42. His least favourite uncle was Percy, because he thought he was 'boring'.

41. James was the only Potter child to own a pet owl.

40. He loved to visit Hogsmeade, even when there weren't any Saturday trips planned with the school.

39. James had so many girlfriends in the past, he couldn't count them all.

38. He was what most people would consider to be a ladies' man.

37. James would try anything to avoid doing his homework.

36. He got a detention at least once a week.

35. He was very protective over his younger cousins and siblings.

34. James liked to tease people.

33. Although he was very brave, he found making friends to be quite difficult for him.

32. He despised Slytherins, but his brother was an exception.

31. James liked to knit.

30. His favourite Quidditch team was The Chudley Cannons, much to the joy of his uncle Ron.

29. He loved it when he visited Andromeda and Ted Lupin during the holidays. They always had great stories to tell the kids.

28. James was afraid of being in a serious relationship with a girl, and he treated them like socks. When he was finished with one, he would just pick up another.

27. When James finished school, he travelled to America for a year with Fred and returned afterwards with his fiancé, Lucy Smith.

26. He liked to call his brother Albus "Severus" instead of his first name, just to annoy him.

25. When his father told the children bedtime stories when they were younger, James' favourite one was always the story of when Dobby the House Elf rescued his father and his friends from Malfoy's Manor.

24. He loved Halloween and April Fools' Day, because they were the only two days when he could get away with pranking people.

23. His least favourite ghost at Hogwarts was the Bloody Baron.

22. He was born on Christmas Day.

21. James was very daring and courageous.

20. He loved cats.

19. James' favourite colours were red and gold.

18. He became an Auror like his father when he finished school.

17. James was one of the loudest children in the whole Weasley/Potter clan.

16. He loved to eat.

15. When James was in his third year at Hogwarts, he picked Divination and Care of Magical Creatures like his father.

14. He didn't receive the Marauders' Map from his father, or the Invisibility Cloak, because he and Fred stole it before they went to Hogwarts.

13. James would sometimes cheat to get his own way.

12. His favourite and best subject at school was Defence Against The Dark Arts. He always got top marks.

11. He was secretly an avid reader.

10. James loved to explore things.

9. James was a very easygoing person and always got along with everybody.

8. Most of his friends were either his cousins or kids from parents that Harry and Ginny knew when they were at school.

7. James became Quidditch Captain and Head Boy during his seventh year at Hogwarts.

6. He could be very judgmental at times.

5. His favourite place in the world was Hogwarts.

4. James broke his arm once when he was five, while he and Fred were playing Quidditch in their backyard.

3. James inherited his father's eyesight.

2. Before he went to Hogwarts, James performed accidental magic in front of a few of his old muggle friends. He was lucky he was still underage.

1. James liked to cook.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter 5! So what was your favourite fact about James Sirius? Who would you like to see next? Comment below! **


	6. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Chapter 6: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is the only child of Astoria and Draco Malfoy. He looks like a miniature version of Draco, but except he is his own person.

* * *

50. Scorpius had always been a bit shy.

49. He had his mother's brown eyes.

48. Even though he was in Slytherin, he had the personality of a Hufflepuff.

47. His favourite kind of flowers were Roses.

46. He didn't have any cousins or siblings, and always loved being around Al and Rose's giant family.

45. While he was at Hogwarts, he hardly ever got in trouble.

44. He met his best friends, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley while on the train during their first year. They never left his side.

43. He was very sneaky and quiet.

42. Almost everybody doubted him because he was a Malfoy.

41. His bedroom at Malfoy Manor was twice the size of Al and Rose's rooms put together. Most of the time Al and Rose were jealous because Scorpius didn't have to share his room with a sibling.

40. Scorpius didn't really like Quidditch that much. He would prefer to do his homework than go to a Quidditch match.

39. He had quite a few girlfriends during his third year.

38. He was the only one out of Al and Rose who didn't know what he wanted to do when he finished school. He ended up staying with the Potters for a year until he finally found the perfect job, becoming a news reporter for the Daily Prophet.

37. His first pet was a snowy white cat named Jasmine.

36. Scorpius was jealous of how smart Al was, because he beat him in every test.

35. He loved to visit Hogsmeade.

34. Scorpius was born 3 weeks premature.

33. Scorpius enjoyed the little things in life.

32. He liked to collect things, his favourite thing to collect were the chocolate frog cards that came in the package. He had almost 500 famous witches and wizards that he knew.

31. He liked to be organised and a well-rounded person.

30. People would often avoid him because of who his grandfather and father were, but once they started to talk to him, they knew they had misjudged him.

29. He hated being the centre of attention.

28. Scorpius loved it when it rained it was one of the few things that could calm his nerves before exams.

27. Most holidays, Scorpius would go home to the Weasley/Potter residents. He loved Mrs Weasley's cooking.

26. He could play the piano, because his mother made him take lessons before he came to Hogwarts with a muggle teacher. Even though his mother forced him to, he still loved it.

25. He was a very musical person.

24. His favourite colour was brown.

23. Sometimes Scorpius wished he had a younger/older sibling, because he often got very lonely being an only child.

22. His favourite subject was Transfiguration, because it was his strongest subject.

21. People often judged him too quickly because of his family's history.

20. Scorpius had an excellent memory.

19. He has a sweet tooth.

18. When he was in his fifth year, Scorpius went on exchange for two months with a student from Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic.

17. Scorpius loved puzzles.

16. He was impossible to read.

15. Even though Al and Scorp were best friends, they were completely different

14. Scorpius really, really hated Defence Against The Dark Arts because he could not understand a single thing.

13. Scorpius and Rose were the perfect couple. Everyone knew it, too. Except them.

12. He was always a curious person.

11. Scorpius' head was always in the clouds.

10. Scorpius moved into an apartment with Rose shortly after they both got jobs at the Ministry.

9. Scorpius got sick a lot. Nobody knew why.

8. He had a lot of secrets.

7. A lot of people always underestimated Scorpius.

6. While Scorpius loved books, he loved Rose more.

5. Scorpius was afraid of failing all his classes.

4. He loved Care of Magical Creatures in third year as his choice of elective.

3. Scorpius sometimes secretly thought that Hermione would be his father's soul mate if she wasn't already married. When he told Al and Rose this, they both agreed.

2. After Hogwarts, Scorpius lived with the Potters after he got kicked out of his own family, after he announced that he was engaged with Rose.

1. His hair was quite thick.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter 6! What were your favourite facts about Scorpius? Who would you like to see next? Leave a comment down below! **


	7. Fred Weasley II

**Chapter 7: Fred Weasley II**

Fred Weasley is the eldest child of George and Angelina Weasley. He is named after his father's identical twin brother, who died in the Battle of Hogwarts before he was born. Fred also has one younger sister, Roxanne Weasley.

* * *

50. While Fred was the spitting image of his father, he was more calm and collected with a slight temper like his mother.

49. He did not take over the Joke Shop after he finished school, like his father wanted him to. He opened up a muggle party shop in London instead.

48. Fred adored his sister Roxanne, they were closer than twins even if they were a couple of years apart.

47. He admired his father's twin, and wished Fred the first could still be alive.

46. He had many pets, including a dog he got as a present from his uncle Percy when he turned thirteen.

45. Singing was his specialty.

44. He was one of the only Weasley/Potter kids who could draw properly without using magic.

43. Fred's best friend and cousin, James Potter, were born only a few months apart. Some people often said they were twins.

42. He had a lot of friends outside of Hogwarts - most of which his family hadn't even met, nor did they know how Fred had met them himself.

41. He once had a long distance relationship with a girl from France, his Grandpa Arthur helped set up a webcam so they could communicate to each other.

40. His middle name was Gideon.

39. When his father told him stories about his deceased twin brother, whom he was named after, Fred found any book he could get his hands on and when he finished Hogwarts, he wrote a biography on his uncle's life.

38. He loved ice-cream.

37. He had three wands at once in one point of his schooling years.

36. Fred loved to sneak out of his common room with James late at night.

35. He received more Howlers from Grandma Weasley than anyone else in the family put together.

34. Although he had a trouble-making side to him, he still got top grades in his school work. His cousins couldn't understand it because they had never seen him read a single book in their lives.

33. Fred's birthday was the first day of summer holidays.

32. While everybody hated Filch's cat Mrs. Norris, Fred didn't mind her.

31. He loved making people laugh, it was in his nature.

30. One of his favourite subjects was Potions.

29. Besides from his cousin Rose, he was the only one who bothered to read Hogwarts: A Revised History.

28. He loved to visit his uncle Charlie in Romania. He always had a lot of interesting stories to tell.

27. Fred and Roxanne were very close.

26. He took muggle studies in his third year like his aunt Hermione recommended, and loved it dearly.

25. Fred was very protective of the females in the Weasley/Potter clan, especially when they got boyfriends.

24. He would often judge people too quickly and it took him a while to get used to the fact that his younger cousins had befriended a Malfoy.

23. During his free time, he would go and help Hagrid look after the interesting magical creatures he kept outside his hut.

22. He was normally closest with his cousins James, Al, Rose and Dominique.

21. Although Fred was more calm than James, he could be very loud if he wanted to.

20. There were times where he wished he wasn't named after his uncle.

19. Fred was the first one in the Weasley/Potter clan to find the Room of Requirement. It took him a while to figure out its use, before he showed it to James.

18. He became a Prefect in his fifth year, and to this day nobody knew how or why he was chosen-not even James.

17. During his third, fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts he was a Beater, a Chaser and a Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. In the end he picked to be a Beater, to be just like his father and his twin.

16. Whenever he needed to clear his mind, which was often, he would take a long walk around the Grounds of Hogwarts late in the evening to clear his mind so he could think clearly again.

15. He often didn't think about his actions before he did something.

14. Fred would never admit it, but he would often be jealous of his best friend James, since he was Harry Potter's kid he got twice the amount of fame - and girls.

13. He never fights with anybody.

12. His relationship with James was balanced. Fred was more of a well-rounded person while James was the loud, talkative one. That was the first sign that people often mistook for Fred being the sidekick in their pranks.

11. Fred loved his father a lot. He really did - because he thought of Fred as his son, not his twin.

10. Fred was the only one to read Muggle newspapers. His parents mailed him a copy each morning while he was at Hogwarts.

9. Fred's patronus was a snow leopard.

8. When he was lucky enough to go see his mother play for the Holyhead Harpies, he would cheer for her all the way through the match until his voice was hoarse.

7. Every year on Roxanne's birthday, Fred would make her a cake of any flavour she wanted.

6. Fred's favourite story from his father was the one about the Battle of Hogwarts.

5. Fred never bragged about anything.

4. He loved to visit Muggle amusement parks-he found the way the scary rides were built to be the most interesting thing ever.

3. His favourite Muggle book was The Fault In Our Stars by John Green.

2. He was very strong.

1. During his first year, he and James snuck into the Forbidden Forest on their first night of arrival at Hogwarts. He received a Howler from his mother, Grandmother, and aunt Ginny the next day at breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Which was your favourite fact? Who would you like to see in the next chapter?**


End file.
